


Fan Art: Silent Scream by ObsessedTwibrarian(OTB)

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Fan Art, M/M, channing tatum - Freeform, elia cometti
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 20:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8414857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: This is some fan art I've done for my original story, Silent Scream, featuring Channing Tatum as Daniel Hart, and Elia Cometti as Michael Golland.  
All fan art was created by me using Photoshop. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post it on other sites without my permission and credit.





	1. Chapter 1

This is fan art I've done for the characters in my original story, **[Silent Scream: a Michael and Daniel Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8157827).**  

 

**ELIA COMETTI (aka Michael Golland)**

 

**CHANNING TATUM (aka Daniel Hart)**

 

**ELIA COMETTI (aka Michael Golland)**

 

**MICHAEL & DANIEL **

 

**MICHAEL & ANNE (played by Emmy Rossum)**

**MICHAEL, DANIEL and ANNE**

 

**ELIA COMETTI (aka Michael Golland)**

 

**EMMY ROSSUM (Anne)**

 

**ELIA COMETTI (aka Michael Golland)**

 

**Story banner created by DebDesignz (Original title was Redemption. I changed it to Silent Scream after a few chapters.)**

 

**CHAPTER BANNER ~ SILENT SCREAM (Daniel Hart and Michael Golland)**

 

**MICHAEL & DANIEL **

 

**MICHAEL & DANIEL MANIPULATION **

**MICHAEL AND DANIEL**

** **

 


	2. Fan Art for Silent Scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork created by me using Photoshop CC. Please do not alter my artwork in any way, or post on other sites without permission and attribution.

**Elia Cometti (aka Michael Golland) and an unknown female model**

 


	3. Fan Art: Emmy Rossum Digital Painting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmy Rossum plays the role of Anne Parris, Michael's pretend girlfriend, in my original story, Silent Scream. She's so beautiful. 
> 
> Yesterday, I finally loaded my Corel Painter 12 software into my Mac and forced myself to learn how to use it. Following a tutorial on YouTube by Heather Michelle, I created a digital painting from a photograph of hers. I really love how this one turned out! (It was the very first digital painting I did using this software.) 
> 
> As Anne Parris, she looks sweet and innocent, but she can handle Michael with her hands tied behind her back. LOL Pun intended! (If you read the story, you'll understand the reference. *wink*)


End file.
